


All I Want For Christmas Is You

by ThatEsqCrush



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, F/M, First Christmas, Fluff and Smut, Mutual Masturbation, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28269834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatEsqCrush/pseuds/ThatEsqCrush
Summary: It's Liv's & Barba's first Christmas together. What could go wrong?
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Olivia Benson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26
Collections: Barson Secret Santa 2020





	All I Want For Christmas Is You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cjbloomfield](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjbloomfield/gifts).



> This is for Chelsea (hargitaysweetie). Merry Christmas! This is my first Barson fic. I hope you enjoy!

“We will see you when you get home. We love you. Be safe.”

Rafael smiled as he replayed Olivia’s voicemail once more before placing his phone on airplane mode. He stared outside the window, watching the other planes line up towards the runway. He wondered what she and Noah were doing, as he left before they awoke. 

“Sir would you like anything?” a friendly voice spoke, breaking his reverie. Rafael turned to face the flight attendant. “Scotch neat please. Make it a double.”

“Certainly, sir. First time going to Boston?”

“No. Proud Harvard alum here. Unfortunately, it’s just a boomerang trip.” Rafael replied. He reached into his wallet and took out the folded picture of Olivia. The flight attendant smiled as she reached into the drink cart for a plastic cup. She poured the scotch before handing it to him.

“Well, she is very lucky to have such a handsome husband like you,” the flight attendant winked before moving on. “Let me know if you need anything else.”

Rafael’s felt his ears turn red and gave her a thin-lipped smile with a small nod, not bothering to correct her. 

Rafael would have preferred spending his weekend with Olivia and Noah, especially as it would be their first Christmas together as a couple. However, Harvard had invited the prosecutor, turned defense lawyer up for a talk and the money was good. Olivia had encouraged him to go - it was an easy day trip to and from NYC.

So there he was, waiting to take off. After taking a large swallow of scotch, Rafael opened his attaché and began going through his notes.

***

The talk at Harvard went surprisingly well. The majority of questions asked were well thought out and intelligent. Rafael found that he enjoyed giving the talk and kept that knowledge in his back pocket to save for future use, maybe as a professor or something else.

Rafael was flying back later that night back to New York. He had some time between the talk and his flight home later that night, so he rented a hotel room just to unwind. On his way back to the hotel, he texted Olivia.

[Rafael, 2:45 PM: All done. I survived. Starved. How’s things?]

[Olivia 2:47 PM: Good. Call me when you’re back in your room.]

At the time Rafael stared at his phone, puzzled. Eventually he made his way to the hotel and quickly checked in. Once in his room, he removed his suit jacket, unclipped his suspenders and rolled up his sleeves.

He poured himself a drink from the mini fridge and opened a can of honey-roasted peanuts. Popping a handful of the sweetened legumes in his mouth, he opened his phone. He noticed there was a notification that he had a new message. It was from Olivia.

Opening it, he found his mouth go dry and he had trouble swallowing. She had sent him a picture of herself on her stomach in nothing but lace panties, knees bent, ankles crossed. Rafael wasn’t sure how she had even managed to take the picture, but boy was he glad she had. He could feel his cock twitch in his pants. Rafael dialed Olivia and she answered on the first ring.

“Hello lover. Olivia purred. “I’ve missed you.”

“Amor, what is going on? How’s Noah?” Rafael asked, curiously. He held the phone between his ear and shoulder and began unbuttoning his shirt.

“Noah is fine. He’s with your mom and I don’t expect them to return for another hour or so. And I am all alone by myself.” She pouted on the other end. “I miss you.”

“Do you now?” Rafael questioned; his voice was low, almost gravely. He shrugged his shirt off, tossing it onto the chair besides the bed. He rubbed himself through his pants, trying to relieve some of the newly developing ache.

“Such a shame I’m not there,” Rafael continued. “The things we’d do…” Rafael unzipped his pants stepped out of them. Sitting back onto the bed, he made himself comfortable, sitting upright. His boxers had a considerable tent. Rafael reached into his boxers and pulled out his erection. He gave himself a quick stroke.

“Is that so.” Olivia cooed into the phone. “Do tell me.”

Rafael closed his eyes, picturing Olivia. “Are you in bed right now?”

“Mmm-hmm.” She affirmed. “Just like the picture I sent you.”

“Good.” Rafael replied. “Put me on speaker.”

“Okay.” She replied. Rafael could hear the background slightly echo, so he knew he was on speaker. After a beat, she was on the phone again. “I’m here.”

“Muy bien.” Rafael replied. ““Are you thinking about it? Are you imagining me, there, with you?”

“Yes,” she replied, closing her eyes. The anticipation was making Olivia’s heart race and she could feel a dampness in between her legs start to develop.

“I want you to think about my lips touching yours; kissing you so hard. Then I would trace my tongue down to your neck and then down over your shoulder.”

“Mmm.” Olivia sighed, as she ran the tips of her fingers up her sides, to the swell of her breasts, cupping.

“Are you touching yourself right now? Think about my fingers running over your skin, drawing on your stomach, teasing your hard nipples,” Rafael continued, stroking himself languidly. Rafael let his thumb glide across the head of his cock, smearing pre-cum.

“Imagine my breath on you as I take one of those gorgeous tits in my mouth. Imagine my tongue licking and sucking your nipple. Imagine me rolling it gently between my teeth,” Rafael continued, his voice filled with lust.

Olivia groaned as she pinched her nipples, imagining it was Rafael instead. “You’re a tease.” She murmured.

“Oh, cariño,” Rafael replied. “You’d know if I was teasing. Now I am making my way down your body. I am nestling in between your legs – fuck – tell me how wet you are.”

Olivia used one free hand to slip under her panties and began to gently rub her clitoris. “My panties are soaked.”

“God, I would love to taste that sweet cunt of yours right now. I want to run my tongue over your clit. My tongue would tease you with soft little circles. Then, slide a finger inside you.”

Olivia moaned as slipped a finger inside of her pussy. “I wish you were here.” She whined.

“God I wish was too,” Rafael replied. He stroked himself rhythmically, squeezing at the base with every downstroke. “I’d have you sit on my face while you sucked my cock.”

She moaned again, quickening her movements. “Oh Rafa.”

“How many fingers do you have in that sweet cunt?” Rafael asked with a grunt.

“Just one.” She whimpered.

“Stick another one, and then another… gotta get you ready for this big cock of mine,” Rafael hissed. “I know you want this cock.”

“Oh yes,” she moaned. “My pussy needs your cock.”

Rafael released himself and spit into his hand before resuming his movements, now stroking faster. He let out a moan, imagining it was Olivia sucking and stroking him instead. “I think I’m going to cum just thinking about it. Fuck - I love hearing you moan like that…I bet you wish those fingers were mine.”

Olivia couldn’t even respond. She was too focused on the pleasure building as she finger fucked herself. Rafael released himself once more to cup his balls, massaging gently before resuming his stroking. “Fuck I’m so hard right now. I wish I could bury my cock buried deep inside you.”

Eyes closed, he pictured the curves of her body, the sweat dripping off your skin. He imagined how good her pussy would feel wrapped around his cock, taking him deep. “I like it when you go on top; I love looking up at you, the look on your face when you start to cum as you bounce on my cock.”

“I – I am going to cum.” Olivia warned, the coil in her belly about to explode.

“Come for me Liv.” Rafael commanded. Olivia wailed Rafael’s name as she rubbed her clitoris in haphazard circles. She could feel her orgasm pool underneath her, and onto the mattress. 

Hearing Liv cry out his name, set Rafael over. He moaned Olivia’s name as his hips bucked; his balls felt heavy in his hands. That familiar coil in his gut also emerged, signaling his need for release. Rafael began to stroke himself feverishly, working faster and faster. Rafael’s hips jerked forward and he shouted Liv’s name as he came all over his hand and his stomach. Rafael continued to stroke himself languidly, squeezing out every last bit of cum. With a shuddering sigh, Rafael tried to bring his labored breathing back to normal.

“Fuck that was hot.” Olivia replied from the other side. “I wish I was there – I’d lick up that mess you made.” Rafael’s cock twitched at her comment. “Fuck Olivia; you’re incorrigible.”

“You love it.” She teased.

Rafael chuckled low, as he reached over to grab some tissues to clean up. “So, do you think my mom can take Noah for the night? So we can have some time to ourselves before the Christmas shenanigans?”

“I don’t think we’ll have to twist your mom’s arm that much.” Liv smiled. “What time does your flight come in again?”

***

Rafael took a drag of his scotch as he waited at the airport bar for his flight to be called. He scrolled through his tablet, trying to catch up on the latest happening on his favorite SCOTUS blog.  
An announcement came overhead that all domestic flights were grounded due to a rapidly intensifying winter storm in NYC caused by a precipitous drop in atmospheric pressure that seemed to have come out of nowhere. 

His phone began to blow up with weather alerts. Rafael felt his heart drop. He was so excited to be home with Olivia and Noah – Christmas was two days away and it was getting late. He texted with Olivia and explained the situation, which she fortunately understood. The next flight was not available until a few days later.

“It’s disappointing but we’d rather you be safe and sound. Don’t worry – we can have Christmas when you are back.” She reasoned. 

As Rafael began to exit the airport to catch a cab back to the hotel, it dawned on him that he could drive – a trip from Cambridge to Manhattan was a few hours on the road. He made his way to a nearby rental company and begged for a car. 

“Sorry man – no cars left. Try on the other side, there are more rentals that way.” The rental clerk advised with a shrug.

Rafael huffed, rolling his luggage behind him, trying to speed walk to the other side of terminal, which seemed further and further away, the more he walked. When he finally made his way to the other terminal, he groaned at the line that seemed to wrap around and around. 

He dragged his luggage behind the last person and waited. The wait was torture and filled with every dredge of society. The airport had the heat on blast and by the time Rafael made his to the front of the line, his shirt was half unbuttoned, and his sleeves rolled up. He used the kerchief in his hip pocket to wipe his brow. He then pinched his brow – he had a huge migraine from the woman in front of him with screaming twins. 

“Sir, I am so sorry bu—” The clerk began, remorsefully. 

“No! I have waited on this bullshit line for over an hour and you’re telling me in the great state of Massachusetts, there is not a single rental car left?” Rafael all but shouted. 

The clerk near shirked back. “Um, sir – please don’t yell. Let me see what I can do.” 

Rafael’s face softened. “I’m sorry – I am just tired and it’s Christmas and I just want to go home.”

The clerk nodded. “We have one car – but it’s manual. Can you handle a stick?”

Rafael nodded, relieved for a vehicle. Sure, he had never driven a manual car before, but how hard could it be?

***

Turns out driving a manual car is much more difficult than he imagined. It took him a good twenty minutes just to get the car in the right gear and drive out of the airport. He then seemed to get the hang of things and soon he was “driving” down I-95. Well driving was a loose term. He was doing something, more like bucking and jerking – but it was not really driving – and he was aggravating all the other drivers around him. Eventually, it got so bad that a state trooper blared its siren as it pulled him over. 

“License and registration.” The trooper barked. Rafael groaned, feeling absolutely defeated. Rafael handed the items over along with the gold PBA card Olivia had given him. The trooper stared at the license with their flashlight and let out a huff before handing the information back.

“I’m going to let you off with a warning – you’re being too aggressive on the clutch release. Try getting your car rolling in 1st until you've let go of the clutch fully without ever touching the gas pedal. Once you can do that, you can start introducing some gas during the clutch release.”

“Noted; thank you officer.” Rafael sighed in relief. He waited until traffic cleared and then pulled back onto the highway.

By the time he crossed NY state lines, the roads were slick and nearly invisible due to the winter storm whipping around. He took the Alexander Hamilton Bridge and Cross-Bronx Expressway to the Henry Hudson Parkway and finally made his way to Olivia’s apartment – nearly six and a half hours later thanks to weather, traffic and his shitty driving. Rafael shivered as he rang Olivia’s apartment doorbell. He was covered in snow.

It was midnight – officially Christmas Day. Rafael trudged his way up to Olivia’s apartment, worn out. 

Olivia opened the door to her apartment, surprised. “Rafa!” She exclaimed, pulling him into a hug. “What are you doing here? You could have gotten yourself killed! I told you we could have waited – get in, you must be exhausted and freezing.”

“It was worth it.” Rafael replied, worn. 

“Get in, get in.” Olivia replied hurriedly. “Can I get anything for you?” 

“No. Just want to go to bed.” Rafael replied. 

“Of course.” Olivia replied. Once in bed, Olivia pulled Rafael in closely, stroking his salt and pepper hair. Rafael was soon asleep, snoring softly in Olivia’s arms. 

The sounds of the city coming to life filled the bedroom. Sunshine poked through the curtains. Olivia rolled over and came face to Rafael’s sleeping form. He let out a soft snore and she giggled quietly. He rolled in his sleep and she was face to his back. Olivia reached out and softly traced his skin. Rafael began to stir, and he shifted again, now back on his back. Olivia crept out of the bed and made way to the bathroom, shutting the door with a quiet click. She relieved herself of her ablution, and then washed her hands before making way back to the bedroom. Olivia jumped slightly seeing Rafael awake. His arms were folded against his head and the white sheet that had covered him was now resting just at mid-thigh, exposing his morning wood. Oliva felt a jolt of pleasure shoot through her. “Good morning.”

“Merry Christmas.” Rafael replied, his voice warm and inviting. “Coming back to bed, I hope?”

Olivia nodded and reached over to whip off the cotton tank she had been sleeping in. She climbed over Rafael and dipped her head to capture his lips. His large hands made their way down the slope of her back to her ass where he grabbed and squeezed. He kissed Olivia softly, slowly. The kiss was intimate and sensual, causing her stomach to knot and breath to hitch. They each paused, their lips were barely touching as they breathed in each other’s air. Olivia’s skin prickled and she felt heart swell. It was almost as if time stopped. Finally, Olivia gave into the kiss again, claiming Rafael’s mouth, hungry and intense. A rumble emanated from him, deep and guttural. He rolled Olivia to her side, so she was back to his chest. He pressed kisses along the nape of her neck and slope of her shoulder, before hooking her leg over his. His fingers deftly pushed her panties to the side, stroking her sopping wet cunt. Olivia’s eyes fluttered close in anticipation. Rafael removed his fingers and rubbed his cock along her slit and then pushed the head of his cock in slowly until he was fully sheathed. He pulled out, until the only the head of his cock remained and then slowly pushed back in. Rafael relished in how he and Oliva both fit so perfectly together.

Rafael began to slowly thrust in and out of Olivia, testing out a rhythm. Quiet moans from both and the sounds of skin smacking skin filled the room. Olivia started to clench around his cock. Rafael took the cue to reach down and around her body to roughly rub her clit. Finding her release, Olivia arched against Rafael and came hard, screaming his name. Rafael grunted as he quickly followed, shooting streams of his hot cum inside Olivia. He came so hard, that it leaked out of Olivia and dripped down his cock. It was safe to say Olivia’s panties were ruined. Their bodies came to a still and he pulled her leg down. Rafael withdrew and Oliva flipped over to face him once more. She was just about to press a kiss when the door flew open, Noah bursting into the room.

“Mom, mom, it’s Christmas!” He shouted, barely looking at at either one of them and then running back down the hall.

Olivia and Rafael scurried under the sheets covering themselves. “Noah, how many times do I have to tell you to knock!” Olivia called out. 

“Raincheck.” Rafael sighed, as he began to re-dress. Olivia turned to him as she pulled new clothes back on. She walked back over to him and cupped his face gently before pressing a kiss to his lips.  
“You’re here – and that’s all I wanted for Christmas.” She replied. “I’ll go make some coffee.”

“You’re an angel Olivia.” Rafael replied as he followed her out of the room to embark on Christmas with the ones who mattered most. 

FIN.


End file.
